Right or Wrong
by ByMySide
Summary: A prequel to Oliver Twist exploring the life of Nancy and how she became the person we know from the novel, from age four to her untimely death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'll be mixing elements of the book and musical for this, mostly following the story line of the musical once we get there but following the characterization in the novel. Sykes will be a little more sympathetic (not too much) and Fagin will be much more of a villain. The story will begin with Nancy at around four or five.

It was nearing daylight and the sun was just creeping over the looming, dark buildings of London's east end. A crickety old man, in his early fifties but already aged into his seniority by the streets, walked down the path toting with him the night's earnings. He had collected a varied amount of jewelry and silver from the various robbers in the local taverns and street corners. He did not ask where it came from and they did not ask what he planned to do with it. For the little box in the corner was his own secret.

The sounds of uproarious young laughter reached his ears and he could tell he was almost home. Home was what he called the attic of an abandoned meat-packing factory, the lodgings he had for only about a year. But home was where his children were, a ragtag group of around ten boys. He took them in at a young age and they quickly learned from the older boys how to earn their keep. Leaving for the morning and coming back in the evening with pocketbooks and noserags they earned their bed and board. And the older they became the longer they stayed out and the more they brought back, eventually moving out and demanding something other then bed and board for their "work".

It was his living.

"Boys!" He shouted as he flung the door open.

"What you've got for us to eat then Fagin?" One shouted.

"Is that all you care about, Nipper you ungrateful little wretch?" He laughed, knocking off the boy's hat into the washing basin.

"Hey Fagin!" Jimmy Barker jumped down from the rafters.

"Where are your manners Jimmy, for god's sake? Scaring an old man like that."

"Look what I found hanging around the doorway." Jimmy said, not listening.

It was then Jimmy revealed what looked to be a little pile of hair and rags. Fagin knelt down and brushed some of the hair away and saw the dirt stained face of a young girl no more then four or five. Her white skin was caked in grime and her blonde hair was stringy and matted. Though her eyes, the two organs that no matter how much hardship they face can always remain in tact, were starring at Fagin in an almost cheeky way.

"What's this?" Fagin said.

"It's a girl." Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

"I know that, stupid boy. Go on then, get out and go find Toby, where's he been?"

"Toby said he's sick of giving an old rat his pickings and he's moving in with the whore from the Three Cripples." Jimmy recited.

Fagin groaned. "Well guess you'll just have to go earn double today, won't you?" He turned to all the boys. "That goes for all of you, get out!"

When all the boys scurried out, Fagin led the young thing, who had still not spoken a word, to the washing basin and began to scrub at her face. She didn't flinch even when he accidently scrubbed what he thought was dirt but turned out to be a terrible bruise on her neck.

"Sorry love." Fagin said. She just looked at him with that same cheeky glint in her eye. "Got a name?"

"Yea." She said.

"Well in due time, my dear, I should hope you'll tell me." Fagin said, taking another look at the bruise. "My god, that's terrible. How'd you get that?"

"My papa."

"Poor girl." Fagin sighed. "So young. Where's your papa now?"

"Home."

"You run off?"

"So what if I did then?"

Fagin laughed. At last some personality out of the girl, and a firey one at that. "Oh I was just making conversation my dear. There now, all done? You do have a nice pretty face. Those clothes won't do, not at all. Gosh, I don't know what to do with you. We haven't had a girl since Trixie was nabbed. Where's your mother?"

"Dead."

"Ah. Sorry about that my dear. Well, come on then." Fagin stood up and put on his hat.

"Where are we going?" The girl stood up.

"Not far my dear, not far." He took the young girl's hand and led her out of the attic. As they walked down the street, the girl did not say one word.

Fagin examined her as they walked. She could be quite a pretty little thing were she not so damaged and used. He had no idea what to do with such a young girl around and so he decided to take her to the local pub and see if he couldn't find her papa. There was not a twinge of guilt from the old villan's heart. He couldn't use a girl so young and so frail, and so there was no need for her.

He entered the Three Cripples which in the early morning hours was scarcely occupied with passed out drunks and whores stroking their hair. He approached the bar and lifted the young girl up to sit on it.

"Now you stay here for a moment." He smiled at her. "Hey Tom!"

"I ain't got nothin' to give to yer, sniveling old wretch." The bartender moaned. "Your boy Toby gone and run off with one of our best girls. You owe me quite a bit for her."

"None of that now Tom, none of that." Fagin smiled. "I was wonderin' if you might help me."

"The girl yours?" Tom nodded to the raggedy little thing sitting on the bar kicking her feet.

"Jimmy Barker brings her to me just now."

"Look, you old jew, if you think I'm going to take her in Dolly's place you've got another thing coming. She can't be more then four years old. We're not that kind of place, Fagin. We've got some morals you know."

"I was more wonderin' if you've seen her before. She says she run away from her father. He knocked around a bit badly, you see."

"Can't say I have." Tom said. "Now get her out of here."

At that, one of the Three Cripple's girls headed down the stairs, obviously having finished some of her business. She caught sight of the girl on the bar and approached the group.

"Who's this then Fagin? One of yours?"

"Yea, mine, May, mine." Fagin sighed and turned back to Tom. "I can't keep her, she's too small. Don't you think you could keep her around and maybe her father might come in?"

"Kids is bad for business, why do you think none of your boys is ever allowed in?"

"Hush up you two." The whore, May, turned to the girl and smiled. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Nancy." The girl brightened up a bit.

"Why, 'ello there Nancy." May cooed. "How'd you like a bit of breakfast?"

"Yea!" Nancy smiled widely.

"Tom, get the girl some scraps at least." Tom rolled his eyes and handed the girl a plate in which she devoured. "Look at these rags, Fagin, surely you can do better for those who do all your dirty work."

"First, none of my boys do my dirty work. Second, she doesn't do any work. Third, I haven't got any clothes for girls." Fagin hissed at this insult.

"Well, I do." May went upstairs and came back with a small light blue dress that looked as if it once belonged to an upper class girl but was now slightly raggedy and dirt-ridden. She helped the girl into it and it fit like a charm.

"Ain't she a picture?" Tom smiled. "Now tell me you can't use her now."

Convinced, Fagin took the Nancy from May's arms. "How'd you like to come home with me, my girl?"

"All right." Nancy shrugged.

Fagin turned to leave, but before he did he turned to Tom. "But if a papa turns up, you let me know."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl took quickly to the life of one of Fagin's lodgers. She warmed up to the rest of the boys and even though she was obviously different, she proved herself to be as tough as the rest of them. Though Fagin was not quite ready to let her out and go to work, and the boys resented the new lodger for this.

"Hey Nancy." Lucky Hand, the bigger, five-year-old approached the girl as she shined some of Fagin's silver.

"What do you want?" Nancy stood up, glaring up at him.

"Well, me and the boys have a li'l wager goin' ya see." He smiled mischeviously.

"About me?" The girl guessed.

"As a matter of fact, yea." He took another step toward her. "We was wonderin' if you was ever goin' to work like the rest of us or…"

"Or what?" Nancy snarled fiercely.

"Or if you were goin' to start cookin' and cleanin' like a girl should."

"I ain't cleanin' up after none of yer." The four-year-old hissed.

"Well, guess you're just stayin' 'ere for free. A charity girl!"

Lucky Hand had no time to blink. Nancy jumped on top of him fiercely and began to choke him. It took the older boy only a few moments to release himself from her grip and tossed her off of him. Though he did not think that maybe the girl had not given up, and therefore he received a solid punch to the jaw. The other boys for a moment were silent, as they turned to see the strange sight of a four-year-old girl standing over a defeated five-year-old boy.

When Lucky Hand began to cry, the older boys began to cheer and Nancy was lifted into the air heroicly. Fagin however, entering the attic, disrupted the celebration.

"Shut up I say! What's all this racket for?"

The boys put Nancy down and Lucky Hand stopped crying.

"Lucky Hand insulted Nancy." One of the older boys, fourteen year old Henry Newsome proclaimed.

"Who struck Lucky Hand?" Fagin questioned.

Everyone pointed at the girl, who looked at the old Jew in fear and wonder.

He knelt down next to her and the boys feared he would strike her, but instead he turned and struck Lucky Hand once more. The five-year-old cried out "What? I already got hit!"

"And deservingly, I might add." Fagin said, standing up. "Well done, my girl! You've gone into the lion pit and returned victorious! I say this calls for a little celebration, wouldn't you say boys?" The boys cheered. "Well let's celebrate by bringing ol' Fagin twice as much as you normally bring, you lazy lot! Get out and earn your keep!"

This earned a groan from the boys as they sauntered around the attic, grabbing their hats and coats and heading out the door.

Nancy lingered behind, as she always did.

"When am I goin' to go out?"

"In good time my girl." Fagin patted her on the head. "Now, why don't you go tend to the silver?"

"I don't want to. I want to out with the others." Nancy said angrily.

"I take it that's what your little quarrel with Master Lucky Hand was for?" Fagin sat down at the table.

"Yea, it was."

"Well," The old man looked her once over. "Smile for me, that's a girl. Yes, I think we can use you. Now, let's see."

Fagin stood up brushing off his coat and putting on his hat. He began to strut around the attic, making Nancy giggle.

"What are doing?" Nancy asked.

"I am a respectable gentleman who has taken some time out of my busy schedule to roam about the streets among the common people, taking the chance that I might be robbed blind by a beautiful young lady and her accomplices. Now, Nancy my dear, I think it would be best if you would approach me, innocently and sweetly."

"Like this?" Nancy asked, skipping toward the old man with a big smile on her face.

"That's right." Fagin said. "Now, excuse me little girl, might I help you with something."

"Yes sir?" Nancy was unsure in how she would respond.

"Perhaps you would ask me for directions?"

"Oh, excuse me sir," Nancy smiled, catching on to the game. "I was wonderin' if you knew where the butcher shop was."

"Why yes, my dear, it's right over there." The old man pointed toward the fire place and continued talking without looking down at Nancy. "And now that I have shown this location, I have averted my eyes away from you and thereby giving you the perfect opportunity to relieve me of whatever my pocket contains."

Nancy's eyes lit up in excitement. She slowly reached for the pocket hankerchief and pulled it out slowly. Fagin however, grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"What did I do wrong?" The girl asked as Fagin released her.

"Well you did too slowly and I felt it. Now try doing it a little faster and a little smoother. Right then, can I help you girl?"

"Yes sir, where's the butcher shop?" Nancy asked, putting on her smile again.

"Well, I believe it's right this way."

Nancy quickly and lightly took hold of the pocket hankerchief, whipped it out and took off skipping toward the fireplace. "Thank you sir!"

"Good girl!" Fagin explained. "Clever girl! We shall have to teach you some more tricks like these. Now, to the silver, just because you know some tricks doesn't make the silver shine."

Pleased that she had been of some use, Nancy went back to work. Fagin certainly was glad he hadn't gotten rid of her now. She would in time prove to be a huge asset to their little gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Fagin was right. Nancy grew into quite the little pickpocket. By the age of ten, though she was still one of the smaller members of the gang, she had quite the reputation on the streets. Rich society people knew not to give directions to a charming peasent girl. Still even with her being known around London, no one could resist her smile and she earned quite a handful. Never once did occur to the pure young thing that what she was doing might not be right.

It was not only the gang that loved the little girl, but the whores at the Three Cripples had all taken a liking to her. While the rough and tumble boys were her brothers and Fagin was some what of a thieving, sneaking father, the local girls provided something of a sisterhood for Nancy. And she was not totally blind to what they did behind the closed doors upstairs of the pub.

"Ello Fagin!" Eleven-year-old Nancy entered the deserted old house which had been the new lodgings for the gang for a few years. She skipped in cheerfully, followed by Lucky Hand and a new boy, Roger.

"What have you got for me today, my girl?" Fagin asked.

"Always right down to business, ain't it Fagin?" Nancy moaned. Fagin responded by holding out his hand. "Alrigh, alrigh."

The girl emptyed her stash, two pocket hankerchiefs.

Fagin starred at her.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Is this all, my dear?"

"Well, yea. I mean we went down to see the 'angin like you said we could."

Fagin stood up angrily. "I told you to go see the hanging because there would be lots of toffs there, not so you could hang around idley!"

"I'm sorry Fagin, I-"

"What do you think this is? I can't afford to keep you here for free. You go out, you bring me back your earnings, and you eat and sleep under my roof! That's the way it is! Either that, or it's on the streets for you!"

"But Fagin!" Nancy protested.

Fagin didn't listen to her. He seized her by the arm and tugged her close to him. Nancy couldn't remember the last time she had ever been this frightened. He felt the old man's stinking breath on her face and she wanted to run away. He drew her in close so that the hairs on the back of her neck began to trickle. Fagin had always been a little harsh with his punishments but this time, well she was not sure what would happen.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Fagin said, sensing the girl's fear. "But one more haul like this one, and it's out you go. Do I make myself clear?"

Nancy nodded and Fagin released her. She met the eyes of Roger, who looked very tense and she smiled, trying to ease him.

That night she sat in the window, looking out on the little view of the stars they had. It was a clear night and she was tired. Her little head was not half as clear as the night sky was. Her thoughts raced from Fagin's threats to the new boy to an older boy she had her eyes on. And as if he read her mind, Jimmy Barker approached quietly and sat down next to her.

"What you lookin' at?" The twelve-year-old asked.

"Just the stars." Nancy smiled.

Jimmy paused to look with her, though he didn't see any interest. "Lucky Hand told me what happened with you and Fagin."

"Yea." Nancy said coolly, not in the mood to discuss it.

"How old are ya Nance?" The boy asked.

"Almost twelve I think."

"Ya think?"

"I can't remember my birthday." She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Mine's the fourteenth of March. I just turned thirteen. So we're only a year apart."

"You sure are good at arithmetic." Nancy rolled her eyes, knowing that he was showing off.

"Nance?"

"Wot now Jimmy?"

Nancy turned to him, and the boy suddenly kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said, getting up.

"No wait!" Nancy smiled. "It's all right."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Jimmy smiled widely. "Look, tomorrow, when Fagin sends us out, will you meet by the park?"

A lump suddenly fell in Nancy's stomach. She remembered Fagin's words, but the prospect of being alone with Jimmy away from the prying eyes of the other gang members intrigued her. She nodded at Jimmy and the plan was set.


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy and Jimmy met everyday for quite a while. The girl took great care to make sure that she still brought Fagin home enough to keep him satisfied. Every evening it seemed to be the same old conversation. "Is that all?". "Yea it is you old wretch.". "Next time it's the streets for you my girl" or if she had been particularly impertinent or he was in a particularly bad mood she got knocked around a bit. But still, the old man kept her around despite his threats and abuses, day after day.

One day when Nancy reached the usual park bench where she met up with Jimmy, he wasn't sitting as he normally was but standing, as if ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"Come with me." He smiled.

He led her away to the market place. It was bustling with people of all shapes, sizes and classes. She smiled as she watched Jimmy's hands almost naturally sink into the coat pocket of an old gentleman, revealing a pocket book. He approached her smiling, leading her away and embracing her in a long kiss.

"Whatever you want, it's on me." He said as they broke apart the kiss.

"Why?" Nancy asked, laughing.

"It's your birthday."

"How do you know?"

"It's October the eighth. From now on, it's your birthday. I picked it for you." Jimmy smiled.

"So I'm twelve today, am I?" Nancy asked.

"Yea, you are."

"And I can have anything I want?"

"Within reason, of course." He smiled.

The entire day the two spent shopping, though Nancy was so overwhelmed that she could not buy anything other then a cheap locket from a pawn shop. Even then, she waited until it was the end of the day to make this purchase, just looking for an excuse to walk the streets hand-in-hand with Jimmy.

As the sun set, Jimmy escorted the young girl to a middle-class home, the boy explaining he had known that the family was on holiday. The climbed in through a window and Nancy's heart suddenly began to pound with excitement, certain that Jimmy planned to rob the house. She was surprised however, when all he did was take her up to the master bedroom.

Jimmy began to kiss her as they sat down. Nancy stopped him, for she had been burning to talk to him about something for a long time.

"Jimmy, 'old on." She giggled, pushing him off. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" Jimmy said, a little disappointed.

"Do you remember your life before Fagin took you in?"

"Oh." Jimmy sighed. "Not really. I lived on the streets and I didn't know how to steal. Ol' Joe, aw you don't know him, he left long ago. He found me and took me in."

"You found me." Nancy remembered.

"Poor li'l thing, 'alf starved. I remember." Jimmy smiled.

"I remember my father quite well." Nancy muttered.

"Do you? You were so small."

"My father, he was a drunk. Night and day, all I can remember was the ol' brute with a bottle in his right 'and beatin' me with the left."

"That why you run away?" The boy asked.

"Yea." Nancy lay down on the bed. "One night 'e almost kill me, so when he passes out I just up and leave."

"Yea, I thought something like that when I first saw yer." Jimmy lay down as well. "Your li'l neck was all mangled, like someone 'ad tried to choke yer."

"Someone did." Nancy sighed.

Jimmy took her hand and began to kiss her.

It was that night that twelve-year-old girl became a twelve-year-old adult.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy awoke sharply. She sat up quickly, half naked in a middle-class bed to find Jimmy scrambling around the room, getting dressed and gathering anything of value he could find from the bedroom. She stretched and yawned, falling back on the soft pillows, something she'd never felt before.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy yelled suddenly. "Get up! 'Elp me!"

"Cor Jimmy, what's wrong?" Nancy laughed, sitting up and putting her dress back on. "Ah, it's night already."

"Night!" Jimmy said, slamming a pair of bronze candlesticks in a small bag. "It's almost morning! Folks'll see us comin' out of the 'ouse. Fagin'll string us up if they don't!"

"Don't talk like that, Jimmy." Nancy said, keeping her cool. "I'll go see if they've got any silver, alrigh? Fagin'll be pleased if we can bring enough back."

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Allrigh, I found some jewelry, but 'urry now, will yer?"

Quickly, the pair of thieves put together a bundle of valuables. The sun was just beginning to rise as Jimmy peaked his head out the back window. The streets were still clear and he silently signaled to Nancy that she could follow him. The two spoke no word of the previous night's escapades, all that was running through their heads was Fagin's potential reaction to their late return and if the prizes would be enough to keep them off the streets.

Every step they took was difficult for Nancy. She knew the way home well, but after every corner they turned she hoped that the thieves' hideout would be there. After what seemed like days, they reached their humble home. Jimmy stopped Nancy with his hand before they entered.

"Nance, we don't tell 'im what we did, allright?" The girl nodded. "We just let the old man lecture us and drop the goods."

"And pray it's enough." Nancy said, catching on. The two took a deep breath and entered.

The uproar they received was more then they expected. Fagin was certainly angry, but Jimmy didn't give him time to be. He stepped up to the table and emptied out the bag. Silverware, jewelry, and candlesticks littered the table and Fagin was in shock.

"Where did you get this?" Fagin asked.

"What's it to yer?" Nancy asked.

"Watch your tongue, little slut!" Fagin barked.

"This 'ouse by the park." Jimmy stepped in.

Fagin was clearly speechless. He had obviously prepared to lash out at them and kick Nancy out as he had threatened to for so long. He paused for a moment, picking up a pair of ruby earrings and a brooch, examining them closely. The rest of the boys crowded around, waiting for Fagin's verdict. They all dearly loved Nancy and knew that for whatever reason, Fagin wanted her out.

"Jimmy, I want you to go down the Three Cripples and see if Lucky Hand's there. He challenged a fellow to a game of cards last night and it seems it lasted all night. The rest of you, let's shine these up, they've got Jimmy's grubby fingerprints on them!"

The boys laugh, while Jimmy regarded Fagin with curiousity for a moment, and took off. Nancy started to follow the boys in their chore, but Fagin seized her by the arm and pulled her out of earshot.

Nancy had had quite enough. Before Fagin could open her mouth, her rage let loose.

"Lord help me, what could you possibly want now, you old skeleton?" She barked. "Look what we brought back for you, and you want to throw me out? You've been cheatin' me for years, Fagin! I do twice as much as the boys and it's never enough for you."

"You listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me!" She was at her boiling point. "I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of doin' your dirty work."

"This is how you repay me?" Fagin hissed. "You're just like all the others. I feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your head and yet you still come back to me with this 'you've been cheatin' me for years' story."

"Feedin' me wiv moldy bread, clothin' me in moth-eaten rags, and the roof's gonna fall down any moment Fagin. And I just brought you enough to buy a feast and ballgown, and you want to kick me out."

"I'm not going to kick you out!" Fagin yelled. Composing himself, he took a few deep breaths and continued. "You're not a virgin, are yer?"

"No." Nancy said, not dropping her glare from him, and not wanting to say it had only been a few hours.

"I didn't think so, not with the way you behave with Jimmy." Fagin trailed off. The girl felt a pang of anger that he would pry into what seemed to her to be something private. "Nance, you're a grown girl, and not half bad looking. There are ways, you know, to make money off that."

"You don't have to explain whorin' to me." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"So you do know." Fagin smiled that sly, sick smile of his. "Clever girl."

The girl looked around the room. She could not admit that she had indeed thought about it, and quite often. The idea was anything to get away from the old jew's clutches, but still. The profession was overwhelming. She knew it was no simple task and she often heard the girls even speak of being "stuck" or "trapped", but what other option did she have? Did she really think a girl like her could pick pockets forever? "I, well, I don't think I should. Not yet." She was hesistant. All she really wanted was to be with Jimmy for a while. "Can I go down to the Three Cripples? Meet Jimmy?"

"Yea, go on." Fagin tapped her cheeks, meant to be a friendly tap but to Nancy it made her feel like his little puppet. Which, she realized, she was.

Without another word to him, she ran to the local tavern where Jimmy was engaged in a poker match with Lucky Hand and a few older, darker looking fellows who seemed determined to bring down the master of cards. Though by the looks of it they seemed to be very unsuccessful in their efforts. Nancy smiled at Jimmy who didn't smile back and went over to talk to some of the tavern girls who were gathered at a table.

"Ello girls." Nancy said as she sat down.

"Nance, 'ow are ya love?" The matron, May, said to her. May had always been unusually kind to her, as if she wanted her for a favor. It made Nancy happy. Fagin consistently told her how she had ten more just like her, but May treated her special. "Spot of breakfast?"

"I'm alrigh." She smiled, having lost her appetite a bit. "Fagin 'n me 'ad a sort of a quarrel."

"What about?" Asked Lucy, another.

Nancy blushed. "I stayed out all night with Jimmy."

The girls laughed and spent the next few minutes teasing the young girl thoroughly.

"But you know dear," May piped up. "And I've always said this, Fagin throws you out just know you've got a place here."

Nancy smiled, but inside she was still uncertain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nancy?"

The girl snapped out of the daze she was in and turned to Jimmy, who was lying next to her in a bed in the thieves' hideout. The boys were all gone for the day and Fagin was meeting someone by the docks and would be gone for hours. The two young lovers decided to use the day to their advantage, but Nancy had other things on her mind.

"What it is?" She turned to him, concerned.

"You're leavin' us, ain't yer?" Jimmy asked. His voice seemed to have a tone of anger.

The girl sat up and sighed. "I don't know, Jimmy."

"I don't think you should."

A lump came in Nancy's throat. "I can't pick pockets for the rest of my life, Jimmy. I'm thirteen years old."

"You are not thirteen!" Jimmy yelled suddenly. "I made your birthday, remember? You just want to grow up so bad you keep making yourself older and older! You might still be eleven for all we know!"

"Jimmy, what's wrong with you?" Nancy cried out, shocked at his anger. "You're hysterical, come on, have a drink."

She passed him the bottle. The young man took a few deep breaths. "I'm grown up. Do you know where Fagin's gone today?" She shook her head. "He's gone to meet a feller who's goin to take me on a job wiv 'im. Says he needs an extra 'and. Do you know what this means? I'm not gonner pick pockets anymore either. I cin make money and we cin get away from Fagin and you won't have ter do none of that, well, whorin' stuff."

"You want me to live with you?" Nancy said, trying to hide how pleased she was.

"I don't want you to see you sleepin' wiv other gents, sellin' yourself and the like." Jimmy growled. The very idea seemed to make smoke come out of his ears. She didn't pay attention to his arrogant jealousy, trying to focus on the pure joy that he wanted to be with her.

The two say in silence for a moment until the girl finally spoke up softly. "When's the job?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled. "I'll be back by 'round eleven. Will you meet me in the tavern?"

"Lord, do yer haveta ask?" She giggled, kissing him.

The day's events were made complete by the arrival of a new boy. An eight-year-old by the name of Jack Dawkins. Fagin had seen the young lad, dirty and lice-ridden, snitch an apple off a cart and successfully frame an older boy for the deed. "Artfully done" Fagin said as he introduced the new lodger to the gang. Nancy sighed, wondering if the boy had any idea what he was getting himself into, although he seemed to be a cheerful lad.

Fagin sent her and Roger out with the new boy the next day, obviously trying to separate her from Jimmy just once. They never really referred to him by his name, preferring to call him "That Artful Dodger". The boy took to this nickname quite quickly.

"So I hears from Lucky Hand you're gonner leave." Roger said as they walked along the square.

"Watch out." Nancy whispered, spotting a policeman who knew her. "Hey Dodger!" She yelled ahead to the young boy who swiftly turned the corner with them.

"Is it true?" Roger asked as if nothing had happened, though the Dodger seemed thoroughly excited about having just hid from a policeman.

Nancy sighed. "I wish I could. I feel like it ain't that easy, know what I mean?"

"Yea." Roger said, noticing Nancy's tone and guessing she wanted to drop the subject. "Cor, look at that toff." He nodded to a very old, rich looking gentleman in a black suit coming out of a carriage and walking with a very young girl.

"That his granddaughter?" Nancy laughed.

"Think he knows the way to the bookshop?" Roger joked.

"That ol' trick ain't worked for years." She smiled. "Hey Dodger!"

"Yea?" The boy said excitedly.

"I'll dip my hands in as you run by." Roger said to the boy. "And then Nance, you bump into the lady and fall over."

"Ay ay captain." Nancy joked. Dodger merely smiled anxiously. It was all a game to him.

And with a simple nod from Roger the three took off running. Nancy's quick eyes followed Roger's quick hands as he successfully pulled out a pocketwatch. The gentleman may have noticed had it not been for Nancy quickly running headfirst into the trophy bride of the old scoundrel and falling flat on her back.

"Watch where you're going, filthy little brat!" The girl barked. Nancy was slightly taken aback at this unexpected remark, as the girl could not have been any older then her.

"You don't own the streets!" Nancy snapped back, though she immediately regretted it as she received a swift kick to the ribs from the old man, landing herself face first into mud. The rich folks around her laughed, the humiliation sinking deeper then the sharp pain in her side.

"How dare you." The gentleman barked. "Young wretch! Filthy little whore! Come dear." He led away his young escort, leaving Nancy gasping for air in the mud.

Roger and the Artful Dodger came back to help her up. Though they made attempts to comfort her, Nancy suddenly understood something she'd never understood before. It took a kick to the ribs to do it, but she suddenly realized that she didn't want this life. She didn't want to give herself over. People were saying she had to, she hadn't any other choice, but with Jimmy she did. Yes, she was young, but she was not a fool. She would leave Fagin before he could kick her out.

The little group returned to Fagin's den that evening. As soon as the old man opened his mouth to lecture the girl, Nancy proclaimed if he needed her she would be in the tavern waiting for Jimmy.

"I wouldn't if I were you, my dear." Fagin seized her roughly by the arm as she started to leave.

"Get your filthy 'ands off me!" Nancy sharply pulled away from him. "I'm leaving you, you 'ere me? I ain't gonna rob for you no more and I ain't gonna whore for you neither."

"Whore for me, my dear?" Fagin resumed his attempt at a charming demeanor, but Nancy could no longer be fooled. He softly brushed her face with his hands and she flinched away, disgusted by his touch. "Why, you'd be whoring for May at the tavern, not for ol' Fagin."

"Right, like you'd ever let me go without keepin' a piece of me earnings." She glared, smacking his hand away. "I don't need you anymore."

"Is that right?" Fagin gave her a nasty look that made her skin crawl. "What are you going to do then? A little orphan girl, no home, no friends, you can't even read or write. You think you're going to go marry well and be a school teacher? That isn't who you are. You think you're different I suppose? Different then all me other clever girls who came in, picked pockets for a few years until they were old enough to put their feminine gifts to use."

"I am different." Nancy told herself, trying to think of Jimmy, the only light in her life. "You don't understand. Soon as Jimmy gets back we're takin' all the money he's hid from you all these years and we're goin' away."

"Soon as Jimmy gets back did you say?" Fagin asked.

"That's right." Nancy said, looking at him oddly. Why had he asked that?

"Well, I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you my dear. Terrible, terrible." Through his somber expression, the girl saw a smile. "Sit down, my dear."

"No, I won't!" Nancy began to worry. "Tell me Fagin!"

"He's been nabbed, my dear."

"Another lie Fagin." Nancy hissed at him, though inside she worried it to be true.

"Afraid not my dear. Look around."

The girl pretended to be reluctant about it, but she hurried to his bed by the fireplace. All of things were gone. She ran about the place like a mad woman, determined to find something and when she didn't her heart seemed to stop working for a moment.

"No."

"Nabbed on his way out the door, poor thing." Fagin put a hand on her shoulder and she knocked it away. "He's been transported. So I'm afraid you won't be seeing him again, and you won't be leaving on your accord seeing as I found the money he hid. Suppose you don't have a choice now."

Whatever was a grown up woman inside Nancy suddenly disappeared. Her heart seemed to sink inside her chest and she transformed in a split second to that frightened four-year-old who's head was smashed up against a wall by her own father. Before she knew it, she sunk to the ground. Jimmy. Her only light, he loved her. Sure, he was a jealous little thing, but that was only because he liked her. He wanted her to himself.

All the warmth of the evening left and she began to feel very cold.

The sniveling old man tried to help her to her feet.

"Time to go my dear."

"No." Nancy whispered through tears.

"Come now, May's waiting for you."

She said nothing more, and let the old man lead her to the tavern.


End file.
